lakewood_academy_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
L.A.H.S Queens
L.A.H.S QUEENS ______________ The Queens -x4- ((Queens are also commonly known as: 'Girly girls', or 'Popular Girls'.)) ______________ Mikayla Name: '''Mikayla Jones '''Age: '''17 years old/Sophomore '''Gender: ♀'''Female♀ ' '''Grade: '''10th Grade '''Occupation|Sports: '''Soccer Team '''Boyfriend:' ✘ Rank: Queen Appearance: '✘ '''Personality: '✘ '''Backstory|Family|Friends|Other: '''Brother is Keegan Jones. ______________ June '''Name: '''June Norway '''Age: '''17 years old/Sophomore '''Gender: ♀Female♀ Grade: '10th Grade '''Occupation|Sports: '''Swimming Team '''Boyfriend: '✘ '''Rank: '''Queen '''Appearance: '''June has long, silky brown hair with dark brown eyes and big black glasses. She is usually seen wearing a white, long, lacey t-shirt with a black shorts and black and white converse. She would usually wear grey sweats with a baggy shirt when she is being lazy '''Personality: '''June is a very quiet and anitsocial girl. She does pretend to be mute but she talks alot around her other friends. She has a dark past and she is afraid she will have a dark future so she tries her best to shed some light on her life. She is very sweet and kind but she can get very tough and stubborn. But now she is very tough and stubborn and very skilled in combat. She is very powerful and not afraid to speak up now '''Backstory|Family|Friends|Other: '''June grew up in Phoenix, Arizona with her sister, Emily, brother, Derik, and parents, Amira and Hamish Norway. She was so happy with all of her friends and family. But then out of no where they had to start moving to different cities. She stayed in Houston, Texas and met Darren, a flirty and atheltic young man. The two fell in love and they started to date until she had to move. He was angry and broke up with her, leaving her broken hearted when she moved to Miami, California. The same thing happened with Daniel Morris, a punky rebel with a sarcastic additude. She soon moved away again with a heavy and broken heart with Daniel breaking up with her. She soon moved to Cleveland, Ohio. They moved into a fancy mansion and everything was fine until that one day. Emily and June were just walking down the street untill a speeding truck came flying at them. Emily pushed June out of the way and was hit by the car instead of June getting hit. The cost of that was her life and June will forever live with that burden, feeling like it was her fault. After that day they moved again to Chicago, Illinois and June's parents divorced, Amira, Miss Norway, taking Derik and Hamish, Mr. Norway, taking June. He and June moved into an apartment while Miss Norway and Derik moved into a fancy house. Both the parents started to drink to drown out the sorrow and pain and started to abuse June everytime she was at their places. Over the weekend she would swich from going to her Mother's house to her Father's apartment. That's when she started to try to commit suicide. She tried it twice. Soon school started up and this school wasn't the best. She started to get bullied and abused and one of them, raped her twice. She carried that burden, not trusting anyone anymore. She used to be so social but she was turning anitsocial because of what was happeneing to her. She never would have a friend anymore. Until she came to Lakewood Academy Highschool and met Ashley, Lark and Mikayla. She became a Queen and best friends with the three. That was where her story ended, and that is also where is began..|Derik Norway(Brother, 19), Amira Norway(Mother, 43), Haimish Norway(Father, 45), Emily Norway(Sister, 18, Deceased), Jessica Smith Norway(Step mother, 43), Taylor Smith Norway(Step sister, 20)|Mikayla, Ashley, Lark, Keegan, Aaron, Benjamin, Marc, Blake, Faith, Skylar, Landon, Arizona, Shakira, Jason, Weston, Elyse, Melissa, Stevie, Ava|✘ ______________ Ashley '''Name: Ashley Age: '17 years old/Sophomore '''Gender: '♀Female♀ 'Grade: '''10th Grade '''Occupation|Sports: '''Track & Soccer Team '''Boyfriend: '''Keegan Jones '''Rank: '''Queen '''Appearance: '✘ 'Personality: '✘ 'Backstory|Family|Friends|Other: ' '''Backstory: WIP Family: WIP Friends: WIP Other: WIP ______________ Reagan 'Name: R'eagan Mage 'Age: '''17 years old/Sophomore '''Gender: '♀Female♀ 'Grade: '''10th Grade '''Occupation|Sports: '''Dance '''Boyfriend: '✘ 'Rank: '''Queen '''Appearance: '✘ 'Personality: '✘ 'Backstory|Family|Friends|Other: '✘ ______________ Category:Characters Category:Other Category:OCS